valthiarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Goddesses
The gods and goddesses are unfathomably powerful divine beings that are worshiped by most on Azeroth. In exchange for worship, these beings will bestow a very small fraction of their power to the worshiper to be used within combat. All over Azeroth a variety of people will worship the gods and goddesses, some even worshiping them simply out of culture or tradition rather than to use any of the power they gain. Origin At the beginning of time, the Supreme God C'thalos created the universe through raising his mace, C'thagouras, and releasing its power that he had stored within, the power expanding downward until fading into the void, creating vast galaxies of planetary matter in between the shining heavens and bottomless void. This event is known as "Sheu'thalon" which translates to "The Great Creation" ''in Ancient Darnassian though is known by many as ''"The Great Beginning." From the momentum of C'thalos raising his mace, the energy released was concentrated mostly upward, leading to the creation of the heavens far above from the reach of any evil beings manifested in the void. With the heavens came the creation of the Lesser Gods such as Kerah and Solarion, who attained their own separate realms within the heavens. Supreme Gods C'thalos, the God of Creation Titles: The Creator, The God of Gods, The First of Many, King of the Heavens, Father of the Gods Before C'thalos created the universe, there was nothing but endless void surrounding him, the only other existing being was the sleeping Solaht'c, however he was as far as existence could take him from where C'thalos remained. Within C'thalos was limitless power; the power to create. To better control this power, he formed his first creation; C'thagouras, or the "Hammer of Creation" which could be used to direct a massive amount of his power into the head of the hammer. It took millions of years for C'thalos to finally direct enough of his power into the hammer, but once all the power had congested, it shined so bright that Solaht'c was awakened in the void by its light; the only light ever seen by him. Thereafter, C'thalos raised C'thagouras upward and then released the stored power, the momentum caused by raising the hammer leading the majority of the power to surge upward and form a divine realm known as the Divinia, the Heavenly Realm or simply "The Heavens." This massive event would come to be known as "Sheu'thalon" or "The Great Creation." Within the heavens was additionally the creation of the first sentient life; the Lesser Gods. Though at first all these gods held undying loyalty to C'thalos, some of them would form disdain toward him for his strict rule against Divine Intervention, additionally forming personal conflicts with the other Lesser Gods. Despite some of the gods despising C'thalos, none of them would ever side with Solaht'c in fear of C'thalos' wrath. Within the heavens, C'thalos had created a massive kingdom known as "Imperthalon" or "The Kingdom of Creation" ''which he would from then on reside in alongside Cronoru. Surrounding Imperthalon was various other kingdoms created for the other gods to reside in, such as Impersola for Solarion and Imperizari for Izarius. Though Divinia was established, the rest of the universe remained neglected, and so C'thalos ordered his gods to help create the realm of Mortalia where C'thalos could then create mortal beings to live on the various planets. Each god served its own purpose in the creation of Mortalia such as Terralos binding the planetary matter into spherical planets and Kerah filling the planets with vast oceans. Once Mortalia was created, C'thalos had to once again build up energy within C'thagouras to allow for the vast number of mortals to be created, though it wouldn't take as nearly as long as it had taken for the Sheu'thalon. Thus several more millions of years went by before C'thalos finally released the energy into creating the first life on all of the planets that had been properly nurtured by the gods to sustain life. The Lesser Gods took quite an interest in C'thalos' new creations, though C'thalos was and still remains very protective over his creations, and so a Divine Law was established that any Divine Intervention made would result in the execution of the god who disobeyed said law. Divine Intervention would be considered direct interaction with the beings of Mortalia though, and so a loophole was made which allowed for the gods to bestow their magic upon the mortals as well as appoint an Archon to carry out their will. To this day, the only god to die by the Law of Divine Intervention is Sollicutheramn. Solaht'c, the God of Destruction '''Titles:' The Destroyer, The Nameless, Fear Incarnate, The King of the Void, The Shadow of C'thalos In the pits of the void remains an equally supreme god to C'thalos, nameless by many but most widely known as "Solaht'c" (sometimes spelled Solath'c), or C'thalos backwards due to his mirrored power yet reversed motives to C'thalos. This naming also largely came out of a tradition created by Umbramancers to name their shadow clone a reversed version of their own name, or at least partly altered as seen with the name Solath'c. In addition to being nameless, Solaht'c is faceless due to the darkness of the void shrouding himself from view. Generally though, artists will portray him as a shadowy alteration of C'thalos or sometimes a monstrous voidlord. For millions of years, Solaht'c remained in a deep slumber, darkness completely around him in every direction, and the only other being to have existed was C'thalos. While C'thalos is a creator, Solaht'c is a destroyer, yet nonetheless he remains so deep in the void that only a fraction of his power can graze the Celestial Median also known as the Planetary Plane or Mortalia. His existence was first discovered by ancient warlocks in Kalimdor around 400,000 L.D who frequently heard of their voidwalkers speaking of a nameless being in Demonic tongue. What was spoken was generally brief such as "He calls..." ''or ''"He consumes..." but this peaked the interest of a coven of warlocks known as Narliah's Coven, to which they connected the gathered information received from various voidwalker minions to finally discovering that the beings were referring to an actual god. Not only that, but it had been discovered that voidwalkers resided among Solaht'c as one of the few creatures of the void, proving them to not be demons but rather voidlings''. '' Like C'thalos, Solaht'c remains silent and never speaks to his worshipers nor assigns any Archons, though it is theorized that he can communicate with voidlings since some of the words spoken by voidwalkers may indicate so. Additionally, he doesn't bestow any magic, yet some of his power can be derived from the Twisting Nether where it tends to clot. As C'thalos tries to preserve his creations and Solaht'c destroys one by one the millions of worlds created, Solaht'c has been widely established as the ultimate villain of C'thalos, yet C'thalos cannot leave the heavens to fight him in fear of the war's devastating impact that it'd leave on the universe, possibly destroying all that had been created. Lesser Gods Arthatos, the God of Fate Titles: ''The Darkener, The Harbinger of Death, Hand of Mordellis, The Son of the Creator, The Brother of Cronoru, The Second Prince of Creation'' Arthatos is a very controversial god due to the fact that usually seeing him in your dreams is a foretelling of your death. Despite his controversy, he is a quite neutral god, and can be most closely associated with C'thalos. He watches closely over the Universe and any abnormalities seen within the passage of time he seeks to repair. So far over 99% of these abnormalities are caused from Chronomancy, a magic bestowed by Cronoru. This has caused Arthatos to developed a deep hatred toward the god, and constantly sends his Archon out to destroy Chronomancers. Arthatos' efforts worked, and today Chronomancy is among the least practiced magics on Azeroth due to the constant fear of being killed by the Archon of Fate. Arthatos is among the most unique of gods due to the fact that the magic he bestows is not necessarily used in battle. Those who practice Arthamancy typically use it outside of battle to aid their allies in predicting the near future for any unfortunate events that they hope to avoid. Stronger Arthamancers can predict events several months in advance, and Archons of Fate can predict events even years ahead. Novice Arthamancers however can only predict an event several hours in advance, though the utility of this skill is primarily sought after by military strategists in order to avoid any wrong moves. Despite the usefulness of Arthamancy, it is one of the rarest magics to be practiced today, partly because it is one of the more recently discovered magics and thus has not taken a deep root in too many cultures. Arthatos had finally began to be worshiped around 50,000 L.D when an ancient village of Zandalari trolls had frequent reports of strange nightmares with the vision of a hooded warlord or a red-eyed dragon; those who reported it then dying within the month of mentioning it. Establishing this figure as the God of Fate, the trolls then prayed to him for mercy, the chieftain of the tribe, Ibezimako, more devout than any in fear of dying and losing his seat of power. Seeing Ibezimako's devotion as well as fairly strong fighting skills, he was promoted to the first Archon of Fate, and so rather than dying he was granted immortality in exchange for carrying out Arthatos' will. Before these worshipers were received though, Arthatos behaved similar to a thief. Gods cannot assign another Archon when one still lives, and so occasionally candidates for becoming the next Archon to other gods would instead be assigned as an Archon of Fate. An example of this would be the 1st Archon of Fate, Amris, who was originally to be an Archon of Izarius but instead was assigned as an Archon of Fate. Aside from hostility towards Cronoru, Arthatos remains mostly neutral from the other gods other than a personal "alliance" with Mordellis being that he works hand in hand with her as a harbinger of death. Azrathion, the God of Blood and War Titles: '''Might of the Gods, The Warcaller, The Fearless, The Unstoppable, The Unyielding Azrathion is currently the most well-known and widely worshiped god due to the simplicity of most his magic. In fact, the Arathians named the planet "Azeroth" after Azrathion, a word that roughly translates to "Land of War." In ancient times, Azrathion used to bestow a fair amount of Sanguimancy (Blood magic) to his worshipers, though the complexity of the magic was useless to most, and rather brute strength was primarily sought after. Seeing this was an issue, Azrathion went to C'thalos and asked for a deity to be created to bestow his blood magic for him. C'thalos agreed, and so it is estimated around 700,000 L.D the deity Sang, had been created as well as the realm of Envar. Once Sang had been created, Sanguimancers were to turn to him for gaining proficiency in Sanguimancy, while Azrathion specialized in bestowing his own type of "magic." The power Azrathion bestowed, called Azramancy by some, would increase physical combat capabilities such as strength and endurance, and being that this wasn't considered magic, the warriors and other combatants who practiced it wouldn't be considered mages. Azramancy has, for millions of years, been the most widely practiced "magic" on Azeroth, worship often being required for enlisted troops in order to gain an advantage over enemy factions. On the contrary, Sanguimancy is among the least practiced magics on Azeroth, less than 1% of the world's population dabbling in it. Overall, Azrathion remains vehemently opposed to the Atrimian gods, and strongly faithful to C'thalos. Cataclysar, the God of Gales '''Titles: The Stormbringer, The Sky Darkener, The Conjurer of Winds, The World-Ender Since antiquity, a variety of civilizations arose to become cataclymantic-oriented from the fear that a lack of worship in Cataclysar would result in the destruction of their settlements from violent weather conditions and in worse case scenarios, cataclysms. The earliest occurrence of this worship of Cataclysar began around 650,000 L.D in northern Alonia where the harsh Pashidon winds were tearing apart the primitive structures constituting the ancient Yaungol settlements. Numerous Yaungol clans had dwelled within the windy region, however only a few had developed the tradition in worshipping a faceless wind god. Though the cataclymantic magic (wind magic) wasn't sought after by the worshipping clans, it was nevertheless bestowed to them by Cataclysar, and so it became deeply rooted in their culture. This worship in Cataclysar began to spread throughout Azeroth, making 650,000 L.D-600,000 L.D come to be known as the Cataclysarian Era. Being that more primitive factions have been most vulnerable to storms, Cataclymancy is most widely practiced in clans and tribes, though storms can also have a significant impact on larger factions depending on the location. Cataclymancy had eventually been found to also be very easily fusible, more so than any other magic. One of these fusions to be discovered was Storm Magic, a fusion between Keramancy and of course Cataclymancy. This discovery was supposedly made sometime within 400,000 L.D by the Vrykul of East Veritia, and it quickly became a widespread part of their culture. With the magic's discovery, C'thalos then created the deity Thrain along with the realm of Palhena. With Thrain now the assigned bestower of storm magic, the magic would then become known as Thraiomancy. This wasn't the first deity for Cataclysar to have created though, as all the way back around 800,000 L.D the deity of Zithos was created to bestow lightning magic; a combination of Cataclysar and Solarion's magic, as well as the realm of Anzreol. In addition to Zithos, around 630,000 L.D the deity of Nensis along with the realm of Setracaust was created. Nensis is a bestower of sand magic; a combination of Terralos and Cataclysar's magic. Cronoru, the God of Time Titles: ''Son of the Creator, Father of Time, First Prince of Creation, The Brother of Arthatos'' Cronoru is a very unique god due to the mixed feelings that people hold for him, as well as his appearance. He is portrayed as a pale humanoid with both eyes veiled by a pyramid crown with a bright yellow eye in the center, representing his infinite sight into the passage of time. He additionally is often seen holding an hourglass or donning clothing with an hourglass symbol, which symbolizes the passage of time. In his other hand, he may be seen holding a a spherical planet to represent his influence on the universe, or a golden flame as a sample of the immense magic he bestows. He is widely respected and revered as a very important god, even sometimes spoken of as the most important god just behind C'thalos. On the contrary, the magic that Cronoru bestows, Chronomancy, is among the Forbidden Magics, and even widely regarded to be the most forbidden magic. The reason for its controversy is because of the immense power that it holds; being able to change time and thus fate itself. Though some of the changes made are purposefully intended by the chronomancer, casting chronomantic spells causes a butterfly effect, leading to a massive "echo" within the passage of time that can change either something small, or something enormous such as the death of a king. Though any action made by anyone or anything can cause this same effect, it is considered to be within the normal passage of time, while chronomancy alters that passage to change what were to be set results, or fate itself. With that in mind, Cronoru is a god despised by Arthatos, and both these gods fight for the favor of C'thalos since they both work so closely beside him. Though despite Arthatos' hatred for Cronoru, Cronoru does not return the hatred and rather sends his Archon on more standard missions compared to the strictly anti-chronomantic duties of the Archon of Fate. Cronoru first began being worshiped around 670,000 L.D, at this time by the ancient bronze dragons of southern Kalimdor. Though for thousands of years his worship was strictly held by the bronze dragons, this eventually spread to other races, primarily humans, Arakkoa, Tol'vir, and Mantid. However once Arthatos had begun to direct his Archons to slay any and all chronomancers, this resulted in the Arthatian nightmares, assumed to be a side-effect of the magic, and thus drastically lowered Cronoru's worship. Being that Chronomancy cannot be fused with other magics and is the only magic that Cronoru bestows, he has no deities. Additionally, Cronoru stands as an enemy of the Atrimian gods, but also feels rather uneasy of Arthatos. However, he nonetheless tries his best to work alongside him. Darak'thenon, the God of Pestilence Titles: ''The Plagueborn, The Bringer of Plague, Calamity Incarnate '' Darak'thenon was originally created as another god to assist Mordellis in the process of death, though Darak'thenon's own magic quickly corrupted him from the inside out, resulting in him being condemned to the Realm of Atrimi around 1,000,000,000 L.D. The magic he bestows is called Darakthemancy, or plague magic, and is most commonly practiced by scourge and certain troll tribes. Darak'thenon's first worship as well as discovery was by accident and also happened simultaneously. Around 100,000 L.D when risen druids in Reigazon Basin (Now known as Icecrown) were attempting to return to the Nyrumancy that they used in life, the result was a dark, twisted version of the magic that didn't bring life but rather corrupted it. Though the druids simply gave up once they realized the magic wasn't the same as before, the most powerful of the druids, Zethroran, was suddenly met with visions and voices of the God of Pestilence, Darak'thenon, as he became his first Archon. This of course was due to Darak'thenon never having received any worshipers before, and so even though Zethroran wasn't an extraordinary Darakthemancer, he nonetheless ascended to Archonship. Though Zethroran wasn't so enthusiastic of Darak'thenon, he nonetheless complied with the god's first demand; to receive more worshipers. With that goal, Zethroran convinced a few of his followers to adhere to Darakthemancy, but ultimately received more interest in this magic by the evil necromancers that rose him and his comrades. Over the course of 2,000 years, this began a rapid spread of the use of Darakthemancy, this era being known as the Darak'thenian Era. Though the wide use of this magic in the region had resulted in all the plant life of the basin to wilt, which caused a drastic change in the temperature of Reigazon being that the dense canopy of trees had insulated the basin from much of the winter chill outside. Not only that, but Darakthemancy had caused millions of unintentional deaths throughout history due to how easily it spreads, being coined by King Opiter of Ausolis as "the unseen wildfire." With all that being said, Darakthemancy had earned a bad reputation with the vast majority of nations, the various scourge factions generally being the only ones who allowed its use. Due to its bad reputation, Darakthemancy has become a Forbidden Magic, and is especially despised by Vitara and Enpenyrum. Darak'thenon only has one deity; Venoxxa, who was created in 6,000,000 L.D as well as her realm, Fenzora. The reason for Venoxxa's creation was due to some naga of Sholazar Basin intentionally fusing some of Darakthenon and Enpenyrum's magic around 6,500,000 L.D to create poison magic. Elune, the Goddess of the Moon Titles: ''The Mother Moon, The Night Warrior, The Left Eye of the Earth Mother, The Silent Watcher, The Eternal Sentinel, The Mother of the Kaldorei, Mother of Cenarius, The White Lady, The Sister of Solarion'' Elune is among the earliest of gods to have been worshiped, approximately around 500,000 L.D by the Kaldorei of Kalimdor. Her worship throughout history has almost always been exclusively by the Kaldorei, making Elune become a symbol of the Kaldorei. Elune's creation was simply to create the moons that would orbit around each planet. The purpose of these moons are to counteract Solarion's suns; the gravitational pull of the moon and sun on each side of the planet allow for proper rotation and thus ordinary day and night cycles that can support life. Another purpose of Elune's moons are to ward off voidlings, since without the moons, there would be total darkness during the nights which could be alluring to voidlings since it is quite similar to the void. Other than among Kaldorei, Elumancy, or lunar magic, rarely sees much practice due to it being weaker than most other magics. However it can nonetheless be useful, such as providing increased regeneration during the night, and of course providing some ranged offensive spells. As aforementioned, Elune originally began to be worshiped around 500,000 L.D by the Kaldorei of Kalimdor, and this worship was actually quite coincidental. Many ancient tribes would worship gods that do not even exist such as a God of Ancestry, however when the Kaldorei personified Azeroth's largest moon as a goddess known as "The White Lady", it was considered worship by Elune and they were bestowed with Elumancy. Though Elune's first Archon isn't known, it is estimated that he/she was the one who told the Kaldorei of Elune's true name and identity being that Archons can hear the actual words of their associated god. Nonetheless, Kaldorei to this day traditionally worship the White Lady, though properly disassociate the moon with the actual goddess. Being that Kaldorei are so closely tied to Elune, the goddess is almost universally depicted as a Kaldorei, more specifically a beautiful pale Kaldorei to represent the White Lady. Historically, Elumancers have warred with Solarmancers due to the mythology surrounding the day and night cycle. Though Elune and Solarion have no actual conflict, there is a widely told legend stating that the sun is "chasing" the moon, causing the creation of the day and night cycles, and vice versa. With that in mind, to the worshipers, Elune and Solarion are often viewed as rival gods and that they, as worshipers, must devote their life to their own god and war with the opposing worshipers. With that rivaling stigma set upon the two gods, the Archons of Elune often become exiles to their origin nations upon realizing the truth of the day and night cycle, being that Elune would not actually condone killing unjustly. Though Elumancy isn't very fusible, Elune does however have one deity. In a small Kaldorei village of Feralas around 250,000 L.D, a woman named Orosai had been exiled from her Solarmantic homeland for practicing Elumancy. She was however welcomed into the Kaldorei society of northern Kalimdor and with practice, she eventually became the 6th Archon. Being that Orosai had roots in southern Kalimdor, she was also familiar with Solarmancy, and so experimented with both Elumancy and Solarmancy to create a fusion magic. The magic surprisngly fused quite well; though it seemed impossible to fuse both the magics since the sun and the moon were rarely ever in the sky at once, it could actually be fused at night by targeting distant stars as well as the moon. With that being said, Orosai coined the name "astral magic" to describe this new fusion. However, shortly after the discovery once the deity of stars known as Omourel was created along with the realm of Stellenar, this magic came to be known officially as Omouremancy. Furor-Emis, the God of Chaos and Goddess of Will Titles: ''The Two-Headed Demon, The Fel-Torn, The Puppet Master, The Hands of Xerathar'' Furor and Emis, more commonly referred to as Furor-Emis, is the God of Chaos and Goddess of Will, the only god to exist as two separate entities. Furor-Emis was originally the God of Order (named Furoremis) in charge of maintaining peace throughout Divinia, however, around 4,000,000,000 L.D Xerathar corrupted him with demonic blood, causing his own magic to tear himself apart into two separate entities. The Goddess known as Emis contains Furor's will, and without his will, Furor is in constant chaos. With that being said, Furor bestows "Furoromancy", more commonly known as chaos magic, while Emis bestows "Emisimancy" which is more commonly known as dominion magic. Around 16,500,000 L.D, both Furor and Emis were finally discovered from an ancient family of Sin'dorei warlocks on the Isle of Quel'Danas who spoke to their Observer demons regarding Xerathar's history. Since the two gods were discovered on an isolated isle north of Eliades, the spread of these magics was a very slow process. Chaos magic is one of the lesser known magics; it is rarely practiced and often mistaken for fel magic due to its green color and its gaseous form. Furoromancers and Xeromancers even report similar side effects from casting the magic, most notably craving more of it. This is theorized to be because of Xerathar's corruption of Furor-Emis leading to the foul magic's creation that Furor now bestows. Though furoromancy can't make an addicted user sprout horns, wings, and other demonic traits like xeromancy, it can however make one's eyes turn green and skin turn scarred and scaly, which can coincidentally happen with xeromancy as well. However the most notable side effect of furoromantic-addicted users is the loss of their own free will, similar to that of Furor. This means that the user will disregard all they cared for and only crave more chaos magic, often casting the magic with no clear motive and killing anyone who may stand in their way. Emisimancy on the other hand isn't as dangerous to use, at least for the emisimancer using it, therefore it is a more popular magic, yet nonetheless still obscure. Emisimancy is a difficult magic to learn and practice, therefore it isn't taught to the masses like Azramancy. Despite its difficult to learn, Emisimancy is arguably one of the most powerful magics known to man, capable of influencing an entire empire if the user is strong enough. Even a weak emisimancer can cause a massive influx of desired outcomes in a sort of butterfly effect, such as influencing a soldier with emisimancy to kill an allied nation's soldier, and thus starting a war between the two nations. Though this is useful outside of combat, within combat, emisimancers aren't incredibly capable of victory, and actually prefer to avoid bloodying their own hands. This can be done through implanting false memories into the enemy; anything from memories of a friendship with the emisimancer, to terrifying memories of the emisimancer exuding incredible power, and thus scaring off the enemy. Powerful emisimancers can do much more with the enemy's will though, such as commanding the enemy's brain to make their body do involuntary actions, and can even make an enemy's heart stop from the mere flick of a wrist. Since furoromancy demands the furoromancer's entire will to maintain without getting addicted, it cannot be cast with other magics. Emisimancy is also difficult to combine with other magics, however around 900,000,000 L.D, a cult of necromancers in Shadowmoon Valley captured a few emisimancers to experiment on their dead. Though it was difficult, the emisimancer managed to force more advanced intelligence onto a fairly recent corpse which had been risen by one of the necromancers; primarily thoughts and long-term memories that existed before the man had died. This corpse that had been raised was named Sytheor, the very first of the Forsaken race. Oddly enough though, the Emisimancy used to bestow Forsaken with knowledge can't be taken away, at least not as easily at it would be to reverse other imposed thoughts and memories conjured by the magic. This is theorized to be due to the Forsakens' very existence being based off of the initial thoughts conjured into them upon being raised, and therefore it has too close of a connection with the Forsaken's psyche to be easily removed. Despite this being a fusion of necromancy and emisimancy, Emis was never given a deity due her evil nature and despise of C'thalos. Instead, her and Furor chose to remain within Atrimi, isolated from C'thalos.